


Blood Ties

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Posted a large part of this ages ago on meme, but I figured hey--this is totally your thing. ;)Happy Halloween, Heeroluva.





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



There was a burden of proof for clearly fictional things that didn't exist for bizarre as shit things without fictional precedence.

That's why Kakashi wrote:  _ "Itachi Uchiha appears to have filed his incisors to points. He gained the upper hand, bit my neck, placed me under a genjutsu that left me incapable of fighting back, and sucked blood out of the wound." _ instead of,  _ "He's turned into a fucking vampire." _

Kakashi scratched the aching bite mark through the cloth of his mask, and considered whether he should include orgasmic paralysis as more than just 'genjutsu'. 

Sweat broke out along Kakashi's back as he tried to force himself to finish the report. To add,  _ The genjutsu's effects appear to linger, _ or mention the creeping urge to find Itachi again and see if he wanted more blood. His pen fell from his fingers, the veins on the back of his hand raised and twitching in time to his heartbeat.

Kakashi dragged down his mask and pressed stiff fingers into the bite until he couldn't feel Itachi's tongue pushing into the shallow wounds, drinking every drop Kakashi could give.

***

Kakashi woke tangled in his sweat-soaked sheets, hand clamped on his neck so hard that the half-healed scab had broken, blood oozing up through his fingers.

For a second he thought he saw crimson eyes in the shadows but the Sharingan showed him nothing where his own eye saw them. Kakashi cursed, low and vicious, furious at the lapse in sanity that was his current state of disappointment. His heartbeat echoed inside him, so loud he swore he could hear the blood pounding through his veins.

He dug his nails into the wound, and his own chakra shocked him, lightning buzzing through his bones. Kakashi writhed, nerves on fire for one strange second as a tidal wave of pleasure poured outward from the bite.

He panted, eyes wide open to his empty apartment, even as he scented Itachi on the thick, still air, felt Itachi's body over his, Itachi's hungry mouth at his neck, Itachi's thigh conveniently between his.  _ Nothing there-- _

Kakashi bit back a whimper as cool lips brushed over his shoulder, sweeping over the trails of blood and cleaning them with gentle flicks of an equally cool tongue. It was all in his head. None of it was real.

This was wrong--he had to fight Itachi, not--

Itachi licked the wound on his neck, and Kakashi melted, helpless and blinded with pleasure. His body trembled, heart beating faster, blood trickling from his neck in thin red ribbons. A strange and blissful contentment settled over him like a shroud.

A whisper in his ear, a scrape of teeth on his neck.  _ Come to me _ , Itachi breathed into Kakashi’s skin, and he disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

He cried out in furious frustration, blood spilling down his neck and seeping into the sheets beneath him. He needed--

Kakashi woke like a dying man, a gasp on his lips and the taste of blood in his mouth. His first breath ached, burned, and the second was no better.

_ What was that? _

He reached up with trembling fingers and found his mask wet with blood, Itachi’s mark reopened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a large part of this ages ago on meme, but I figured hey--this is totally your thing. ;)
> 
> Happy Halloween, Heeroluva.


End file.
